Suppose a parallelogram has base length $3 \text{ m}$ and height $5 \text{ m}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 3\text{ m}}$ ${h = 5\text{ m}}$ $15$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 3 \times 5 = 15$